Diode-based information-processing devices have existed for more than half a century and many forms of diode-decoded devices have been disclosed in the prior art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,686,299; 2,872,664; and 4,661,927. These prior-art approaches have both advantages and limitations.